Fleeting Dreams
by zephyrocity
Summary: 20themes challenge: 20. Everything hurts and Hishigi thinks it's the end—
1. Three :: After

**Title: **After  
**Character(s):** Sakuya, Kyoushirou.  
**Theme: **#3 (Real or not?)  
**Genre: **Angst, Romance. Sakuya x Kyoushirou.  
**Synopsis:** When, Sakuya often wonders, did Kyoushirou become her saviour in every way possible?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.  
**Notes: **Major spoilers! Post-SDK.

* * *

_After _

* * *

After the chaos of the Mibu, Sakuya found it hard to believe that she was living in peace with Kyoushirou, Onime no Kyo, and Shiina Yuya. It almost seemed like a sweet dream, as if any moment now she would wake up and find herself back in Sendai Aka no Ou's clutches with that hideous insignia carved into her chest; that mark that was slowly tearing apart her very soul. 

Each night, Sakuya would tremble in Kyoushirou's arms and wait for the terror—it came each day without fail—to pass. Each morning, she would jerk awake, careening off their futon with a scream as the remnants of her nightmare—his terrible eyes, they still haunted her—slowly faded from her memory.

Each day, however, Sakuya would feign a smile for Yuya's sake, and even for Kyo's. But, with Kyoushirou, she kept no pretenses. He was, after all, the one who soothed away her fears each night, who whispered sweet nothings into her ear each morning, who loved her relentlessly each day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **My first time delving into the Samurai Deeper Kyo fandom! Here's my stab at the 20themes challenge of LiveJournal. This, I think, is one of my best drabbles. The next will be up soon. 

Review.


	2. Seventeen :: Shi no Yami

**Title: **Shi no Yami**  
Character(s): **Fubuki, Hitoki.  
** Theme: **#17 (Sad but true)  
**Genre: **Tragedy.**  
Synopsis: **Hitoki is dying. And there's nothing Fubuki can do to stop it.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Spoilers as usual! (I hope this is accurate, and Hitoki's death was a long, drawn-out decline, and not a sudden collapse.)

* * *

_Shi no Yami_

_

* * *

_The first signs of the Shi no Yami's hold on Hitoki was when she woke up one morning and coughed up a horrendous amount of blood. Fubuki had immediately rushed to her side, not letting his panic show, and prayed to the Aka no Ou that she would live. 

Tokito had been there too, though, being only a child, she hadn't understood what was going on.

Hitoki's condition got steadily worse. She was dying, that was painfully obvious, and daily Fubuki beseeched the leader of the Mibu to save her. It was all for naught, and it made him a worse father—he didn't want Tokito to see his desperation, or her mother's condition, so Fubuki pushed the child away.

His wife fought the disease fiercely, but she lasted for only a year before it overwhelmed her and she took to her bed.

Fubuki remembered clearly his wife's last morning alive. Hitoki had gotten up for the first time in weeks and had been trying to reach her husband—she wanted to tell him that it was the end; she wanted to tell him she _loved_ him.

When Fubuki saw that she was up, he had begun to walk over to her—to convince her to go back to her rooms—and she had suddenly coughed off blood and collapsed. He dove forwards and his arms reached out to catch her as she fell, a desperate cry on his lips, but Hitoki was already gone.

That day, the stoic Fubuki had cried without abandon, bending nearly double and burying his face in his hands, shaking with the force of his sobs.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I like this one a lot. It's very sad, though. 


	3. Five :: Promise

**Title: **Promise**  
Character(s): **Hishigi, Fubuki. **  
Theme: **#5 (Pride over death)  
**Genre: **Angst, and hinted romance.**  
Synopsis: **Hishigi doesn't fear death. He fears breaking his vow to Fubuki.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Spoilers for chapters 278 and 279!

* * *

_Promise_

_

* * *

_Hishigi promised Fubuki that he would live. That's why, for so long, he fended off the Medusa Eyes, and continued with his horrendous experiments. The so-called doctor would have taken his own life long ago if not for his vow to his fellow Taishirou. 

So, even if he had to give up his pride, Hishigi swore he would stay alive, for Fubuki.

But he didn't expect to have the Medusa Eye abandon him so soon. Blood blurred his vision and everything was going dark, and Hishigi knew he would have to break his promise. But—

Fubuki was dying too, on this bloody battlefield. But didn't that mean if Hishigi saved that man's life by giving up his own completely, some part of him would stay alive and honour the pledge?

Hishigi would live on in Fubuki's heart. That was enough.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sad one. 


	4. Sixteen :: Strength

** Title: **_Strength_******  
Character(s): **The Shiseiten.******  
Theme: **#16 (Rise or fall)******  
Genre: **General.**  
Synopsis: **Akira would reach Kyo, or die trying.  
** Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.  
**Notes: **Takes place during the period when the Shiseiten was all together.

* * *

_Strength_

_

* * *

_One day, Akira vowed, he would catch up to Kyo, and the demon would turn around and face him like a true opponent. 

But for now, his little hands ached as he pulled himself up the cliff's edge. His feet were covered in blisters from walking for days without rest. His stomach growled relentlessly, because Akira had no time for food. There was only time for training.

Day and night, Akira pestered Hotaru or Bontenmaru or Akari to spar with him. To teach him new tricks. Anything to get him one step closer to Kyo.

"You're killing yourself," Akari told the young man often, even after agreeing to a sparring match. Still, she would observe him lying there limply on the ground, exhausted and sore, and offer him a hand up.

Akira was grateful, but not for Akari's warning. Death? He didn't fear death. That was the last thing he was afraid of.

He was happy to even give up his sight. Akira assured himself that there were few things in this hideous world worth seeing—and if this meager excuse didn't work, he thought about the advantages blindness would give him. It would propel him forwards, closer to his still-distant goal!

Akira would reach Kyo, or die trying.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Not my favourite, but still pretty good. 


	5. Eighteen :: Doubt

**Title: **_Doubt_**  
Character(s): **Yuya, Kyo, Kyoushirou. **  
Theme: **#18 (Back the way things were)**  
Genre: **Hinted romance?  
**Synopsis: **It's in times like these that Yuya realises how fickle her heart is.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **This is essential to Yuya's characterisation—this takes place at the beginning of the series.

* * *

_Doubt _

* * *

Sometimes, just sometimes, Yuya wished that Kyo would go away forever and never come back. 

From time to time, she begged to the gods that Kyo would exceed his limit and his soul would disappear forever inside of Kyoushirou's body, and the stupid pervert of a medicine man would return and never, _ever _go away.

Every so often, she pleaded that Kyo wouldn't be such an outright _bastard_, and that maybe once in a while Kyoushirou's mannerisms would show up.

But then she would find herself in Kyo's arms yet again as he stole her from the arms of death, and Yuya would take it all back, and pray that Kyo would never leave her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Short one. 


	6. Seven :: Glory

**Title: **_Glory_**  
Character(s): **Sasuke, Shindara, Yukimura. **  
Theme: **#7 (Always Second Best)  
**Genre: **Angst?**  
Synopsis: **A golden-eyed warrior muses on his master, and his identity.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Spoilers if you don't know who Sasuke is named for.

* * *

_Glory_

_

* * *

_Even though he was short, even though he was just a kid—he wouldn't be turning thirteen for another six months!—people would whisper his name with fear. Sasuke had always deeply enjoyed that. 

"_The_ Sarutobi Sasuke? The most fearsome and powerful of the Sanada Juuyuushi?"

But now, Sasuke had found that the title of strongest didn't belong to him at all. No, that belonged to the _real_ Sarutobi Sasuke. Shindara.

How could a twelve-year-old compete against someone who couldn't die, who had seemingly limitless power? Who had surely proven his loyalty to Yukimura many more times than _he_ had—at least until his betrayal.

Sasuke hated to think that he was second best to _anyone_, except for maybe Yukimura, and maybe Kyo. But he doubted it. He could probably kick _both_ of their asses if he really tried. (At least, that was what he told himself.) But now, how could he compare to someone who shared his name?

No, Shindara didn't share Sasuke's name. _Sasuke_ shared _Shindara's_ name.

He hated that fact. Worst of all, though, was that—though Sasuke would never, ever admit it—his hatred stemmed from a deep, lonely fear.

The fear that whenever Yukimura looked at Sasuke, he saw Shindara.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Poor Sasuke. 


	7. Ten :: Delirium

**Title: **_Delirium_**  
Character(s): **Akari, Kyo, Yuya.**  
Theme: **#10 (Fool's dream)  
**Genre: **Angst, I suppose, and romance—Akari x Kyo, one-sided. Hinted Kyo x Yuya.**  
Synopsis: **Akari knows it's hopeless, but still she refuses to give up.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Yay, an Akari drabble. Spoilers.

* * *

_Delirium_

_

* * *

_How many times has Akari been told that her dream is hopeless? By how many people? By this time, Mitarai Toukichirou—no, _Akari_—had long lost count. 

But she so liked to envision herself as the helpless damsel in distress, with Kyo coming to save her on his gallant white horse, accompanied by his foot soldiers, Bontenmaru, Akira, and Hotaru (no matter how unhappy the flame-user was to be one).

But then Akari would jerk back to reality and watch Yuya scream at Kyo for stealing her wallet yet _again_. She would watch his stoic face soften into a subtle smile that no one but Akari would notice. She had seen that smile only a couple times over the years that she had known Kyo—it meant something, it meant that he was _happy_, it meant that he liked having this Yuya around.

It didn't mean that he loved her.

At least, that's what Akari would like to think.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hadn't realised I had an inner Kyo x Yuya shipper… (And before people start asking—_yes_, I know Akari is a man.) 


	8. Eleven :: Brotherhood

**Title: **_Brotherhood_**  
Character(s): **Shinrei, Hotaru.**  
Theme: **#11 (Honour among enemies)  
**Genre: **General.**  
Synopsis: **Because of their brotherhood, one wouldn't allow the other to die.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Spoilers for volume 22!

* * *

_Brotherhood_

* * *

For a little while, Shinrei wondered what had stopped him from killing Hotaru. He could have easily delivered the final blow and been rid of the nuisance forever… but he found that he couldn't do it, no matter how much he had wanted to. 

But then, when Shinrei's life had been about to end at the edge of Onime no Kyo's sword, Hotaru had stepped in and defended the water-warrior against the same blow that would have killed him had not Shinrei stopped himself.

When Shinrei asked why, Hotaru gave him the perfect answer for the question they both had been mulling over—_why did I save him?_

"Because we're brothers."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yay. Loved that scene so much. 


	9. Fourteen :: The Switch

**Title: **_The Switch_**  
Character(s): **Yuan's family.**  
Theme: **#14 (Identity Crisis)  
**Genre: **Humour.**  
Synopsis: **The quintuplets play a little prank on their siblings.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Inspired by how long it took me to figure out the way to tell Marian and Lilian and Yurian and Kirian apart.

* * *

_The Switch_

* * *

In the very early hours of the morning, laughing filled Yuan's household. This could only mean one thing. 

In Marian and Lilian's room, there was a great shrieking and the sound of something big falling to the floor. Then, more giggling and hushed talking.

In Kirian, Yurian, and Erian's room, there was boyish shouting and the distinctive sound of someone being tackled to the floor. Next came a hiss of something obscene and the room erupted in peals of mirth, followed by a more timid question that was immediately brushed aside.

Hours later, after the two eldest sisters in the house had risen from their slumber and made breakfast, Anna and Anjelica called their brothers and sisters to the table. Anthony and a groggy Yuan came first, stumbling forwards in the direction of the food. The quintuplets soon followed them, occasionally pausing to collapse in mysterious giggles.

Unbeknownst to their older siblings, Kirian and Yurian had switched clothes and accessories, as had Marian and Lilian. (Being the odd one out, the unfortunate Erian was dressed as usual.) There was only one thought in the minds of the four troublemakers.

_They'll never know.  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This one made me laugh. 


	10. Two :: Unrequited

**Title: **_Unrequited_**  
Character(s): **Hitoki, Hishigi. **  
Theme: **#2 (Touching me, touching you)  
**Genre: **Angst! Romantic angst at that!**  
Synopsis: **He loved her more than life itself, and yet she belonged to another.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.  
**Notes:** Enjoy.

* * *

_Unrequited_

* * *

Silent and invisible as a shadow, Hishigi slipped into the dark room and pursued a familiar path, stepping lightly across the tatami mats and kneeling before a futon. 

The figure lying on said futon, trapped in the throes of sleep, turned over, away from the visitor.

Somewhere far off, a clock struck midnight.

Gently, the black-haired Taishirou reached forwards and turned the object of his attention around, so lightly that they didn't stir. A small, sad smile graced his pale face as he ran his fingertips over the woman's jaw-line, quietly tracing every contour of her face with care only a lover could supply.

And suddenly, she awoke, eyes shooting open in the darkness, two bright pools through which Hishigi glimpsed her very soul.

She squinted up at him, one hand rising to stroke his cheek. "Hishigi?" she asked gently. "You are here again?"

"Hitoki," he breathed as her husband slept next to her, oblivious. He clutched the hand holding his face and pressed it to his lips, ever so gently. She gasped soundlessly in the darkness, and he whispered, "I could not sleep."

She smiled, recovering from her shock. "Again?" she repeated, and he nodded discreetly, again brushing his lips across her knuckles. In the darkness, she shivered and pulled her hand away. Hishigi didn't move, and Hitoki avoided his gaze. "I'm sorry," she said. "My place is here, by," one delicate hand reached out to smooth Fubuki's pale hair off of his forehead, "_his_ side." She smiled regretfully. "I do love you, Hishigi… just not in the way you want me to."

The Taishirou was silent for a long time. "I know," he said eventually, bending over and pressing his lips against hers. And then he withdrew without another word, and vanished into the darkness.

Even though she would never belong to him, even though she loved another, on that night Hishigi finally slept and dreamed of green-gold hair and a shining smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I really, really like this one. Like, a lot. 


	11. Four :: Twilight

**Title: **_Twilight_**  
Character(s): **Hishigi, Fubuki, Muramasa.**  
Theme: **#4 (Secret Garden)  
**Genre(s): **General.**  
Synopsis: **A chat between three Taishirou.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

_Twilight_

* * *

Dusk fell like a shroud, and hushed the hustle and bustle that usually encompassed Mibu territory. 

In the fading twilight, three friends met in a small garden, one choosing to sit complacently on the bench of a gazebo, while the others stood in that position that is oh-so typical of a Taishirou.

Fubuki and Hishigi watched the sun disappear below the horizon with their arms folded across their chests. Both men's faces were closed off, distant, but that didn't seem to bother the third in the party. He simply smiled gently and brushed one lock of long, pale hair behind his ear.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" commented he. "This garden."

"Muramasa," murmured Fubuki, his silver hair resplendent in the evening light, to his seated companion. "Was it not you who planted these flowers, years ago?" The tall Taishirou watched as Muramasa nodded, smiling as always.

"It was a trial," admitted the sword-smith with a chuckle, choosing then to add, "No one knows about this place, save us."

Beside Fubuki, Hishigi was frowning sternly. "Muramasa. Your eyes are always so sad," whispered the quiet Taishirou commonly referred to as 'doctor'. "Why don't you ever show us your true smile? What troubles you?"

"Hishigi," replied Muramasa mildly, "I fear the Mibu's end is drawing near."

And later that year, the Demon Child was born.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Definitely one of my favourites so far! 


	12. Nineteen :: Tremor

**Title: **_Tremor_**  
Character(s): **Yuya.**  
Theme: **#19 (Earthquake)  
**Genre: **Tragedy.**  
Synopsis: **Yuya felt the tremor in her heart all the way to her toes.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Spoilers for the end! You have been warned.

* * *

_Tremor_

* * *

Yuya watched the Red Tower fall as if in slow motion. She, screaming for Kyo, had been carted away by Kyoushirou and left here to watch the building fall with Kyo still atop it with Sendai Aka no Ou. 

His smile was clear in her head, and she could hear his wish in her mind.

_Yuya… I want you to be happy._

The bounty huntress was suddenly knocked to the ground, a great tremor running through the earth as the Red Tower crumbled. She burst into tears, cradling her head in her hands, as she sobbed, _"Kyo!"_

For the shaking of the ground had been nothing when compared to the shattering of her heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Poor Yuya. 


	13. Fifteen :: Love and Peace

**Title: **_Love and Peace_**  
Character(s): **Chinmei, Kyousaburou, wife. **  
Theme: **#15 ("Something's wrong here…")  
**Genre: **Angst, tragedy.**  
Synopsis: **He wanted to see her cry and beg; he wanted to see her eyes go dark—that's why he killed her on that summer night.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Warning: **This is _dark_, people! And AU, for once. Despite that, if you don't know about Chinmei's past or who Kyousaburou is, there are spoilers ahoy.

* * *

_Love and Peace_

* * *

"A long time ago, you told me that you loved her." 

Eyes dark and mouth drawn into a thin line, the man hangs drunkenly against the bars of his cell and doesn't answer. One thin, knobby hand gropes for a cheap wooden picture frame, set up on a desk just outside his reach. An insane smile suddenly stretches across his long, thin face, and eyes that had once been as bright as the sun glitter with lunacy.

The man's guest turns to the table beside him and flips the photo facedown.

"Why did you kill her?"

Still no response. The man in the cage merely frowns and presses himself closer to the metal bars in a futile attempt to snatch the picture. "L-love and peace," he stammers, voice scratchy from disuse.

Kyousaburou sighs and massages his temples. "Kyojiro," he says, and removes the frame from sight. "Or is it Chinmei? Which do you go by now?" He shakes his head. "In any case, brother—"

"She called me Kyojiro," the prisoner says suddenly. "Don't call me that anymore. It makes me think of her. Of the ocean… the moon. That night…"

"Chinmei, then," Kyousaburou says quickly. "Why?"

"It was said she could see the future," Chinmei exclaims suddenly, drawing back from the door to his cell and retreating to the shadows. His dark, greasy hair flops into his face and he doesn't bother to push it away, smiling. "She had no right to live. Brother said so."

Kyousaburou straightens in his seat. "He forced you to do it?"

"No," whispers Chinmei. "I wanted to. I wanted to see that pretty, pretty face twist in pain… I wanted to see those shining eyes go dark… I wanted to hear her plead…"

"Kyoji—Chinmei. Two years ago, you killed your wife and were condemned to life in prison," Kyousaburou says seriously, leaning towards his elder brother. "I want to get you out of here. You need to _trust_ me, Chinmei! I'm only trying to help!"

"But I don't want to leave," he replies. "It's nice here. Quiet. No screaming. People don't visit me anymore. She doesn't come… she doesn't…" He smiles distantly. "Love and peace."

Kyousaburou stands, knowing that they aren't going to get anywhere. "I'll come back tomorrow," he says, picking up the picture that his brother had been reaching for and tossing it through the bars, onto the concrete floor. "Get some rest."

And then he's gone and Chinmei drops to his knees, crawling forwards on all fours, lunging for the photo. Mouth wide open in a twisted, insane grin, he smashes the frame on the ground until it snaps, and glass litters the floor, shooting up Chinmei's legs. He doesn't notice as he hurriedly takes the worn picture from the shattered glass and presses it into his face, remembering…

-

It had been a bright night, so lovely that they had gone out to eat. Chinmei and his lovely, simple little wife

_(Oh, how he loved her)_

returned home close to midnight and that's when he tugged her into his arms and led her away into the evening. She giggled the whole way there, asking, "Where are we going? What's going on?"

Chinmei's only answer was a secret little smile

_(How he wanted to crush her underfoot)_

and he said nothing until they arrived at a small gazebo near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Oh, darling!" she cried, stretching out over the gazebo's railing and staring at the waters below.

Jagged rocks waited at the bottom; it would have been so easy to just give her a little push and call it an accident… but then Chinmei wouldn't enjoy it.

"The sea is so beautiful tonight!" she chirped, settling back down onto the bench and patting the space next to her. "Come sit next to me."

Smiling, he complied and placed himself next to her, one arm snaking around her shoulders. She beamed, oblivious, and he whispered, "Love and peace," in her ear as his hands gently, _innocently_, encircled her neck. Chinmei kissed her there in the moonlight, smothering her cries against his mouth as he slowly began to tighten his grip on her throat, sharp nails pressing into the jugular that beat steadily underneath his fingertips…

Slowly that pounding rhythm slowed, and her arms, held down, lost their strength. Her cries died in her throat, and when Chinmei pulled away her eyes were dim, and her body was limp.

He stroked her flushed cheek gently, and his mouth curved in a tiny half smile as he told her one last time, "I'm a peace-loving man…"

With that, Chinmei gathered her in his arms and walked to the railing. He kissed her unblemished cheek and let the weight of her body slip away from him, tumbling down into the darkness and vanishing, with only the faintest of splashes, into the ocean below.

And something inside him snapped.

The man's eyes widened and he laughed feverishly, bending desperately over the banister, searching for her wave-tossed form. There was only darkness, and he stumbled out of the gazebo and down to the beach, down to where the rocks waited, down to where her cooling corpse _should_ be still.

He was still laughing, loudly, obnoxiously, and he boasted, "I'm a peace-loving man!" even as the light in a neighbour's house turned on, and someone stepped out onto the porch.

Chinmei turned to them and grinned lopsidedly. "Love and peace!" he sang, before turning away and throwing himself into the water. "Love and peace!" he repeated, wading deeper and deeper, hands groping desperately in the darkness as unnoticed tears raced down his cheeks.

His voice grew steadily louder until he was screaming and searching desperately, _she had to be here, she couldn't be gone. _He pawed desperately through the sea, grabbing nothing as tears spilled from his wide eyes, no different from the burning saltwater. Chinmei dove in further, choking and coughing as water filled his mouth and nose, until he was splashing around like a dying man, screaming, screaming.

"_Love and peace!"_

And suddenly hands grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him from the water. Harsh white light flooded Chinmei's vision, and he crumpled.

-

When Kyousaburou returns the next day, he knows immediately that something is wrong—and soon finds his brother curled up in a fetal position in the back of the cell, his body stiff and cold, the picture of his wife still pressed to his white, tearstained face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Depressing Chinmei-fic, yay. (Obviously, the switch in tense from Chinmei's flashback to the present is on purpose.)  



	14. Six :: Home

**Title: **_Home_**  
Character(s): **Yuan's family.**  
Theme: **#6 (Domestic)  
**Genre: **General.**  
Synopsis: **Yuan's family was quite the picture of domesticity.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**

* * *

**

_Home_

* * *

Anna stood by the messy kitchen area, preparing cooking utensils. Suddenly, she jabbed one in the gossiping Marian and Lilian's direction and demanded, "Help me cook the dinner!" Meanwhile, Anjelica calmly hung up the drying laundry with a smiling Erian by her side. 

Half an hour later, as miso soup was about to be laid out, Anna barked at the lolling Kirian and Yurian, "Set the table!" The two boys immediately rushed to do so, and before long, everything was ready and Anjelica called for her older brothers. Anthony came out from the back room, where he had been studying as usual. Yuan, too, joined them, prancing into the room with a grin on his face. Thus, the family sat down to eat, chattering as they usually did.

It was hard to believe that, in Mibu territory, such a blissful picture of domesticity could exist.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I love Yuan's family a lot.  



	15. Thirteen :: Dense

**Title: **_Dense_**  
Character(s): **Hotaru.**  
Theme: **#13 (Foggy Days)  
**Genre: **General.**  
Synopsis: **Hotaru hates foggy days, but he likes the company of the Shiseiten.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Shiseiten-time.

* * *

_Dense_

* * *

Hotaru always said that he didn't like foggy days. Fog usually came before or after rain, and Hotaru hated rain. 

During those days of mist, the flame-user would make sure to stay indoors—he didn't like not being able to use his flames in air so drenched with water. He mostly spent time either with the Shiseiten, or alone with his thoughts.

But as fog itself made Hotaru's cluttered brain even more unclear, he preferred to chase the company of others. Often he would challenge Kyo to a friendly duel, or ask Bontenmaru for a healthy arm wrestle (which always ended up with Hotaru nursing a sore wrist), or perhaps eavesdrop on Akari and Akira as the drag queen pressured the foolish little boy into revealing things he didn't want to.

On sunny days, however, Hotaru and the rest of the Shiseiten were often too wrapped up in battle or in their own affairs to talk much at all.

Thus, the flame-user eventually decided that fog wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I like. 


	16. Eight :: If Only

**Title: **_If Only_**  
Character(s): **Yuya, Nozomu.**  
Theme: **#8 (Tug-of-war)  
**Genre: **Angst.**  
Synopsis: **Yuya begged Nozomu not to go out that night.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Spoilers for those who don't know Yuya's past.

* * *

_If Only_

* * *

Yuya hoped her twelfth birthday would be the best day of her life. It started out fantastically, with her nii-sama waking her up with a shower of humble gifts—in no way were they rich, so they were just small things, but they meant the world to Yuya. 

And then he had taken her out into the town and splurged a lot of money on a delicious, expensive meal at a restaurant that Yuya had always wanted to go to. That wasn't all, Yuya was to discover. On the way home again, Nozomu caught her eyeing a beautiful little pinwheel on a street stall and bought it for her, much to her delight. (Being only a child, Yuya spared no thought for the money problems that might ensue from Nozomu's spending.)

From there they had gone home. Yuya had expected to spend the rest of the evening with Nozomu, enjoying their time together, but it was not to be.

As soon as they stepped in the door, Nozomu took Yuya's hands and confessed guiltily, "Yuya, I have some business to attend to. I'm sorry, but I can't spend the rest of tonight with you."

Yuya's eyes went wide. "What? Nii-sama, no!" she exclaimed miserably. "You really are busy?"

Nozomu gently ruffled her hair. "Yes," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Yuya. I…" If Yuya had looked hard enough, she might have seen a flicker of fear cross her brother's face before he went on, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise. All right?"

"No!" shouted Yuya, finding her day suddenly ruined. "Nii-sama, come on! You can't _leave_!"

"No, Yuya. I have to." There was a hint of steel in his voice, not that the little girl noticed. "It's… urgent business."

"It's my birthday!"

Nozomu sighed tiredly. Their battle of wills reminded him of a game he hadn't played in years—tug-of-war. He wished he could triumph over Yuya with words as easily as he could with strength. "I'm sorry," he said eventually, and was out the door before Yuya could say another word.

Being Yuya, she followed him almost immediately. Perhaps if she hadn't, the young girl might have been spared a little grief.

For you see, his apology was the last thing Nozomu ever said to her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I rather like this one. 


	17. Twelve :: Bounty

**Title: **_Bounty_**  
Character(s): **Yuya, Kyo, Kyoushirou.  
** Theme: **#12 (It's all about the money!)**  
Genre: **Hinted romance.**  
Synopsis: **Yuya contemplates what's most important to her.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
**

* * *

_Bounty_

* * *

For Yuya, it had always been all about the money. It was essential to her very being—she needed it, she didn't care how she got it, she just _needed _it in order to move from town to town looking for _that man_ with the cross on his back—and Yuya always believed that she couldn't live without it. 

Even when she first met Kyoushirou, she had cared not for him, but for the meager sum that he promised.

But now, three years after her disastrous first meeting with the medicine peddler, if all the money in the Shogun's treasury had been offered to Yuya on a golden platter in exchange for Onime no Kyo's head, the choice would have been obvious with her heart leading the way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Short one. 


	18. Nine :: Blood

**Title: **_Blood_**  
Character(s): **Hotaru, Shinrei.**  
Theme: **#9 (Brother, thou art my brother)  
**Genre: **General.**  
Synopsis: **Blood is always thicker than water.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Spoilers for chapter 272, and volume 22.

* * *

_Blood_

* * *

Hotaru stood by and watched as his half-brother was cruelly tortured by his teacher. Shinrei didn't stand much of a chance against Fubuki—after all, how could he defeat someone that had taught him all his moves? Hotaru's hands fisted at his sides and he stepped forwards to help. 

If he was conscious, Shinrei wouldn't appreciate his help—he hadn't before when Hotaru had saved him from Kyo—but he stepped in front of Fubuki and intercepted the Taishirou's sword anyway. The flame-user and the water-warrior were, after all, brothers, and something in Hotaru's heart told him to lend a hand. Their brotherhood was what had stopped Shinrei from killing him. It was also what had spurred Hotaru to save Shinrei's life _twice_.

When it came down to it, Hotaru _hated_ Shinrei's element.

But blood is always thicker than water.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I love the idea for this one. The drabble itself turned out quite well, too. 


	19. One :: Sakura

**Title: **_Sakura_**  
Character(s): **Saisei, Shinrei.**  
Theme: **#1 (The places in between)  
**Genre: **Angst, Romance—Shinrei x Saisei, not necessarily one-sided.**  
Synopsis: **Saisei wasn't fighting for the Mibu. She was fighting for him.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Spoilers for volume 17!

* * *

_Sakura_

* * *

Saisei vowed to protect Shinrei, the only one that truly mattered, the only one that treated her as more than just an object. That's why she swore to herself that she would defeat Akira of the Shiseiten and keep Shinrei out of danger. 

The last thing she expected was to lose. She lay dying in Akira's arms, choking on her own blood and wishing she could see Shinrei one last time…

Saisei soon lost consciousness, and found herself on the plane between life and death. She wandered in darkness for a long time before coming to a blooming sakura tree, emanating the only light in the nothingness.

"You should rest," said a soft voice. It seemed to come from all around her.

"No!" cried Saisei, tears burning her eyes. She lashed out at the tree before her, burying her fist in its thick, old trunk in fury. "I cannot die now! I must protect Shinrei… I promised!"

"It is too late for that," corrected the voice, soothing her anger. "It is time for your eternal sleep. Do not fear…"

The young woman opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly began to feel inexplicably tired. Tears slipped soundlessly down her cheeks, but knowing there was nothing else she could do, she sat down. Saisei closed her eyes and leaned back against the sakura tree's thick trunk, slowly accepting the fact that it was over. _Oh, Shinrei, _she thought, slowly becoming less aware of her body. _Don't forget me…_

In the realm of the mortals, Saisei's bruised body, clasped in Akira's arms, turned to delicate sakura petals. They fluttered off with the wind and scattered. Only one found its way to the garden where Shinrei stood, watching the children, and into his hand. Immediately knowing what had happened, he held the cherry blossom close to his heart and whispered, "Saisei…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Poor Saisei. I was so upset when she died. I was also upset when I saw what they did to her in the anime. And to Shinrei, of course. My eyes burned. Actually, they pretty much massacred everyone in the anime.  



	20. Twenty :: Hurt

**Title: **_Hurt_**  
Character(s): **Hishigi, Fubuki, Akari.**  
Theme: **#20 (The end is the beginning)  
**Genre: **General.**  
Synopsis: **Everything hurts and Hishigi thinks it's the end.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**  
Notes: **Spoilers for chapter 278 and 279. Dialogue taken from those scenes.

* * *

_Hurt_

* * *

Everything hurts and that's never a good sign. Is this how I'm going to die? Blood clogs my throat and my eyes are blurry. I try to summon the energy to sit up, but my body denies me and I stay trapped on the cold stone, my whole body sticky with blood. Sure, I've faced death before, but never like this. The Medusa Eyes have abandoned me like an exodus of rats fleeing a sinking ship; my body is giving itself over to the disease. 

Everything hurts and suddenly #13, Akari, my Ashura, is standing over me. She's crying and yelling and I want to tell her, but I can't. But why would she aid me now, after I've done so much to hurt her? It's ridiculous, the workings of the heart—or so I'd like to hope. I want to ask her why she's doing this, but the words don't come. Instead I choke out, foolishly, "I… I thought… you wanted to kill me…?" She stares back at me without a word and I wonder if that was the wrong thing to say. I fumble for more words, trying to fix my mistake. I tell her how I killed so many, so many that I lost count long ago. I plead, "I am not worth saving. It's not worth the effort to heal me. Please, let me go. I don't want you to use your own life force to help me."

Everything hurts and I can barely breathe anymore. My head aches and I can't move my body at all. I am barely aware of myself, and yet I feel the eyes of the others on me. #13 sobs at me, "Because if you die… I'll have lost someone else!" I blink at her sentiment and am unsurprised when she admits that she can't forgive me—_I_ can't forgive myself, why should she. "I'll help whoever I want to help," she says. "This isn't because of you!" She doesn't stop there, insisting that if I die, there are people that would be sad. I let out a soft sigh, and the mirage of a white-haired individual flutters across my mind. And suddenly I am hoisted up, off the ground, in the arms of a man wearing red. Yuan.

Everything hurts but despite that my eyes strain for a last look at _him_. I see only a pathetic nightmare that my dimming sight can provide, but I can make out his shocked face, pale as his shock of white hair. I know what I am to do. I break free of Yuan's hold with a powerful blow and latch onto #13. I hold her close, whispering gently, "Akari-san…" It feels odd to use that name. "I want you to…" And she flies backwards with the force of my memory. I stagger away, blindly setting up barriers so that my enemies are protected.

Everything hurts and I think I deserve this. It must be punishment for all I've done. I see Kyo and Fubuki cross swords and stumble towards them. Numbly I feel something warm and thin sliding into my gut, but I have buried my blade deep within Kyo, as well. I throw out a hand to stop Fubuki from intercepting, trapping him inside a barrier. He calls out to me, but Onime no Kyo and I will die here together.

Everything hurts and I think this is the end. Kyo seems, as always, immortal and my plan to destroy him failed completely—there is barely a scratch on him. At least I can save Fubuki. My body is dissolving, but I find the strength to stand and walk towards him. My limbs are disintegrating, but I must make it. I must save him, no matter what. I ignore his screams—he knows this is it—and with a shout of, "Reject!" I transfer my own heart to his. And then I look up at him and smile, whispering to him words that will mean everything.

Everything hurts. I'm going to close my eyes now.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Poor Hishigi. But, feel better; the end is also the beginning. Thus the theme.  
And so my drabble collection comes to an end! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. :) Thank you so much for all your positive feedback! Your reviews mean a lot to me. So, do me one last favour, and tell me which chapter was your favourite? I'd love to know. 


End file.
